


who'd have believed you'd come along

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<b>companion to:</b> "<i>this is your heart</i>"]</p>
<p>Puck's thoughts on being in love with Rachel Berry throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who'd have believed you'd come along

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Puck had learned very early on in life the bitter stings of rejection and resentment. 

It first happened when his dad (the _deadbeat_ ) left; Puck had been six and Rebecca had been a baby, it was during the day and his Ma was at work. The dick had left with a “You’re the man of the house now,” and his guitar and the clothes on his back. From then on the Puckermans’ had been something to whisper about at Temple.

Next it was getting old enough to understand just how _poor_ they were. His Ma’s paychecks as a nurse only stretching so far. Soon as Puck was able, he made sure to _always_ have a job. Then came skipping breakfast so his little sister could eat, stocking up on his lunch at school.

Rejection came hard around junior high; he came from one of the poorer parts of Lima, his clothes were worn-out due to cost, and his family wasn’t held in high esteem. He knew some people took a single look at him and saw Son of Aaron Puckerman tattooed on his forehead.

Yet his greatest jealousy and resentment came from becoming friends with Finn Hudson, freshly moved to Lima, Ohio in seventh grade. They both knew the pain of being growing boys without fathers—only Finn’s dad was dead so he got those sad accepting looks, not those wary looks Puck got.

So, yeah. Puck was no stranger to having to work, and work _hard_ , for what little he could get. Learned to expect nothing, so when achieving less than he strived for didn’t hurt as much.

But there was one thing Noah Puckerman wanted more than anything. Well… _someone_. Rachel Barbra Berry. That girl could have legit led him by the dick since middle school. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, was Jewish, had a voice that wouldn’t quit and in her own way was a badass. No, Puck was not stupid enough to think he was good enough for _her_.

He’d only ever talked to her once not long after his dad left, Puck had been humming outside of Temple waiting for his Nana, Ma and sister, when this tiny girl dressed like a little princess stormed over to him. Rachel talked fast and her arms flailed around as she spoke. And from there on this tiny slip of a girl intimidated him.

Puck didn’t even attempt to approach Rachel again until the first day of high school. He had a plan—a damn _good one_ too—he was gonna talk to her suavely, try to sit next to her in any and all shared classes, then make his move after a time. Yeah. It happened _nothing_ like that. In his nervousness (never admit that to anyone), Puck’s move to drink his slushie while casually leaning against the wall, turned into him spilling most of the red drink all over her. So embarrassed with the laughter echoing from multiple teens and the horrified look on Rachel’s face, Puck pulled a douche move, and played it off like that was what he’d wanted in the first place.

Hey! Puck never said his quick rise to popularity was his greatest moment!

Things only got both harder and easier from there. Being a popular badass made his time at McKinley legit awesome—there wasn’t a single kid who’d dare to mess with the Puckerone; not unless they wanted a slushie facial, a toss in the dumpster, or locked in the port-a-john. And it was those same actions that made one Rachel Berry look at him with a mix of fear and disgust.

Sophomore year was both Puck’s worst and greatest year. He’d never really wanted Quinn Fabray, the girl was a hundred percent Ice Queen and far too fake. It was simply Puck wanting to take something from Finn; finally having enough of the giant’s easy stumble through life of having _everything_ handed to him and his sins so quickly forgiven. Puck honestly hadn’t meant for the results to be what they’d been. Never wanted his bro to know or knock the Virgin Ice Queen up.

Yet this all led to Cheerios and jocks joining the McKinley glee club, allowing Puck time to be in the same room as Rachel, and listen to her sing. Legit hardest part was watching her somewhat moon over Frankenteen, it made him a little less regret over his actions. Or so the bitter parts of his heart said.

And…he got to date his girl. Walking through the halls with Rachel on his arm, the feeling had no words to explain, Puck just knew his chest was puffed up. Felt better about himself than he’d ever had. Girls like Rachel didn’t date just anybody. The only downfall was the imagined _tick…tock, tick…tock, tick…tock_ , in his head—it wouldn’t take long before one of those fuckers spilled who Fabray’s baby daddy was, plus the slight side-eye looks Rachel gave Hudson.

Then came the great Puckzilla’s greatest rejection: Rachel dumping him on the bleachers.

From there he was forced to tend to the demon Quinn’s demands, while watching the weird mating ritual going on between Jesse, Rachel, and Finn. If Puck hadn’t been so invested in that girl it would have been G.D. hilarious.

Puck’s second year of high school closed with more heartache than he knew how to deal with. Having to let go of his daughter and watching Rachel begin to date his best friend. He lost both his girls in one way or another.


End file.
